Only You
by Wolferix
Summary: Joker has been feeling a bit...off lately. He feels empty. So he asks Harley about it. The answer he receives shocks him. Meanwhile, Batman thinks something big is going to happen, that the Rogues are planning something. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong. Batjokes/Batman x Joker
1. Prologue: Quiet

Loving Chaos (Only You)

 **Authoress' Note: Welcome to Loving Chaos (Only You)! This is a Batjokes fic, so if you don't like, then don't read!**

 **Rating: T for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own literally none of the characters or places in this.**

 **Pairing: Batjokes/Batman x Joker**

 **Happy reading!**

 **xXx**

 **Prologue: Quiet**

It was a quiet day in Gotham City, surprisingly. None of the "super-criminals", or Rogues, were out and about causing chaos. No, it was quiet, well, if you can get past the honking of car horns and the shouts of citizens, then yes. Quiet.

For Bruce Wayne, this was unusual. His life was usually active and exciting. By day, he would be going on dates, going to meetings, or attending parties. By night, he dressed as the infamous Batman and leap off buildings to capture criminals.

Currently, Mr. Wayne was sitting at his computer in the Batcave located underneath the Wayne Manor. He was searching for any signs of the Rogues.

"There hasn't been any hits in a week. They're planning something…" Bruce muttered to himself.

"Sir," came a voice with a British accent. The owner of the voice was none other than Alred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler. "You should really take a break. You have been at this for hours. I brought lunch," he said then set the silver tray on the table behind Bruce.

"But nothing had happened in a week. I know something big is going to happen, and I must be there when it does," Bruce retaliates.

"Sir," Alfred says sternly. He puts on his signature fatherly glare, which Bruce knows oh so well.

Bruce sighs in defeat. "You're right. Always are." Bruce smirks.

"Of course, sir. Do eat something and rest. I'll return in half an hour for the tray." Alfred spun on is heels and started towards the way he came.

"I will," Bruce promised. He spun around on his chair and rolled up to the table. "Thanks, Alfred!" Bruce called after said butler.

Alfred smiles and nods, then left via the elevator.

Bruce then began to eat his lunch, wondering what scheme was brewing in the Rogues' minds.

xXx

Meanwhile, deep in the wrong side of town which was more commonly known as the Narrows, was Joker's hideout. The hideout, which was usually full of manic laughter, was quiet. Why? The Joker, who was usually laughing with glee, was moping. The thugs wouldn't dare make a noise in fear of angering their boss and being killed. However, nobody knew what was causing the Clown Prince of Crime to mope.

Inside the Joker's makeshift office, the clown was slumped in his beat up office chair. He had a Glock .45 in his right hand, which was draped over the back of the chair. His feet were resting on top of the table, which functioned as a desk, and apparently a footrest. His other hand was resting on the clown's white forehead. He resembled a variation of a "damsel in distress" by the way he sat. And of course, his face was painted to resemble a sinister, smiling clown.

In the background the song "Only You" quietly played.

" _Only you, can make, this world seem right…"_

The Joker quietly sang along. "Only you…"

Then there was a knock at the door. _Knock knock knock._

Joker didn't answer, he continued to sing along.

"Mista J?!" came screeching voice from the other side of the wooden door. It was Harley Quinn. "Are you okay in there?!"

Joker sighed and spun on his chair to face the window, his back to the door.

"Come in, Harley."

The door slammed open and in came the blundering blonde.

"Mista J, you've been cooped up in here for too long! Something is wrong. Tell me and I will make ya feel better!" Harley leaned on the table and rested her head on her hands.

Joker didn't turn around, but instead starred out the broken window of this run-down apartment that functioned as a temporary hideout.

"J?" she asked and slowly walked around the "desk".

At one glance at her "J", she gasped. Joker looked just as run-down and tired as the apartment. His makeup was half wiped off and the other half was smeared. His green hair was shooting out in funny directions and his once purple suitcoat was covered in white grease paint and blood.

"Oh, J! What happened? What's wrong?" Harley asked worriedly.

Joker suddenly flew out of his chair and stood over Harley. Then he asked with the most sincere face he could make-

"Harley, what's it feel like to be in love?"

xXx

 **Authoress' Note: So what do you think? I would really like to know! So, reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: What is Love?

**Chapter 1: What is Love?**

 **Authoress' Note: Welcome to chapter 1! Thank you so much for reading! You have no idea how much this means to me!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **xXx**

"W-what?!" Harley stuttered.

"What. Does it. Feel like. To be. In love?" Joker repeated. He was beginning to feel impatient.

"What do you mean?" Harley asked. She was passed confused. Was J talking about her, or was there another woman?

"You heard me. Or do I have to paint a picture?" he growled out. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"W-well. You would do anything for them. You-you like them for who they are and you don't want to make them change. You f-feel comfortable being yourself around them. A-and you feel happy around them." Harley sheepishly smiled.

The Joker's eyes gradually turned away. He looked up at the cracked window, and began to chuckle.

"Hahaha…..hahahhahahahha…hahaHAHAHAHAHHOOHEEHEEHAAHA!" He began to manically laugh and clutched his stomach. He flopped back down onto his chair, which loudly groaned in protest.

"Why are you laughing? " Harley asked, clearly confused. Love was no laughing matter.

"Beacause! I'm in love with the person you would LEAST expect me to!" he exclaimed between bursts of laughter.

"W-what…? Don't you love me?" Harley asked, hurt.

Joker's laughter eventually died down. "Okay, I'll be gentle. Well, as much as I can be. No, I don't love you Harley. Sure, you'll do anything I say like a puppy, so I guess you're helpful. But no, I don't love you." Joker spun around on one heel and skipped to another table in the corner was placed. It was shrouded in a cloth that was covered in splotches of white, black, and red grease paint and tubes of the paint were spread across the table. A slightly cracked mirror was leaned up against the wall on top of the table. Joker shucked off his coat and began to reapply his makeup.

Harley stood behind the "desk" in complete and utter shock.

 _'_ _He doesn't love me?'_ The thought ran laps around Harley's head.

Tears started falling down her white cheeks.

"S-so this was all a lie?" Harley sobbed.

Joker set down his makeup then turned and smiled. "Oh, Harls. Something that never happened can't be a lie!" he exclaimed.

Then Joker pulled on his coat and skipped out the door, slamming it behind him.

xXx

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne was slipping on his armor for the nightly patrols. He wasn't sure what to expect for the night. Would any of the Rogues be out tonight? Would whatever they've been planning occur tonight? Dare he think, would the Joker make an appearance tonight? He would soon find out.

"Sir, do be cautious tonight," Alfred said from behind Bruce, his voice was laced with worry.

"I will Alfred. Be near the comm should I need you. Or, if I end up getting in trouble."

"Of course, sir."

Bruce pulled on his cowl, he was now Batman. He sauntered over to the Batmobile and climbed in.

The vehicle rumbled to life and Bruce drove it out of the Batcave into Gotham City.

xXx

The Joker and his men drove through the streets of Gotham, they were on their way to Gotham Town Hall.

"C'mon! C'mon! Hurry it up! Pedal to the metal!" Joker exclaimed as he squeezed the life out of the passenger seat.

The driver, Lou, immediately picked up the pace. He really didn't feel like dying today.

They van swerved and they were on the street that would lead them directly to the Town Hall. Joker sinisterly smiled. He was going to see _him_ tonight.

In a minute they screeched to a halt in front of the Town Hall. It was deserted outside. Sure, it was late but Joker knew there was a meeting for the renovation of the high school going on inside. There were a lot of important people inside of the conference room on the 3rd floor. His resources? The newspaper. What? It was a split second decision. Joker needed to see _him._

They armed themselves with guns, knives, grenades, and basically any other weapon they found inside the vans. However, Joker ordered them to load the guns with tranquilizers, not bullets and not to kill anyone. The clown didn't tell them the reason; he wanted it to be a surprise for _him._

They ran up the many, many stairs of the Town Hall. But Joker didn't notice, he was fuelled with adrenaline.

They ran through the many hallways of the building, tranq-ing anyone they saw and Joker, with Lou and Stabby (as Joker called him), he headed to the conference room.

They threw open the doors of the conference room. "Alrighty everybody! I am your entertainment for the night! So sit tight, eat them complimentary bagels, and enjoy the show!" Joker exclaimed with his arms spread out wide. There was a switchblade in one hand and a rubber chicken in the other.

The women in the room screamed for mercy and the men jumped out of their chairs.

"Oh there's no reason to be scared! That's ol' Scarecrow's job! Mine is to entertain! Anyway, I only came here to see someone special! He should be here soon…" Joker smiled wider, even if that was remotely possible.

"Joker…please don't kill us. W-we've done nothing wrong," the Mayor, Quincy Sharp stuttered. He was attempting to appear brave, however his stutter gave him away.

"No, of course not! Well, right now anyway…" Joker growled. All he was doing right now was scaring the living shit out of these people.

Joker turned and whispered something to Stabby, who smiled and aimed his gun at the Mayor.

"NO!" he screamed.

Stabby laughed and lifted his gun and shot at the windows. They all shattered.

And just as Joker planned, the lights went out. Joker burst in a fit of giggles. Then-

"Joker…" echoed the gravelly voice of none other than Batman.

xXx

 **Authoress' note: That's all [for now] folks! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Romance begins next chapter! I apologize for any typos so far!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
